The Past Comes Back
by teAmllorettAA
Summary: Ezra gets his girlfriend pregnant and then she disappears without a trace during the summer. He hasn't seen her since and one day he bumps into her in town and things start to get complicated for him and Aria. Feelings that he thought were buried are coming back to surface and secrets start coming out. Especially one he thought she took care of.
1. mAggie's pAst

_*Eight Summers Ago*_

_Every year I look forward to my senior year, so I can finally graduate high school and work towards my dream career of being a magazine Editor. Since I was a kid I dreamed of having my own magazine that everyone would love to read not only because it would have tons of celebrity gossip but the best of best make up tips, hair styles, and tons of fashion advice. I never thought that I would be in this position, right now i'm in the bathroom waiting for this clock to turn another minute so I can I look at a test I never planned on taking at eighteen. As soon as the clock ticks away I look at it, this stick has two lines on it. Two. What the hell does that mean? I search for the box I threw in the trash look it over and then almost faint, I want to die. My whole life is going to be different now. I have to tell Ezra. I look at myself in the mirror, my hair is golden brown with a hint of strawberry blonde in it, I take it and throw it on top of my head into a thin scrunchy, my face is clear for once, refreshed from the previous night. I grab the test that I threw into the box so I can have them both handy and then head out of the house, keys in hand avoiding my parents. I can't do this right now, I'd rather deal with them afterwards, right now I need to see my boyfriend. The father of my child. _

_As I drive down the street, I turn on the radio to distract me and of course the song on the radio is Madonna "Papa Don't Preach", how ironic of the radio. I turn it off and decide to stay focused on driving. When I finally pull up to Ezra's house I see him playing basketball with his brother in the backyard court they had built two years ago. As soon as he sees me, he stops the game and walks towards my car. I get out and lean against the driver's door putting that idiotic box in the glove department before exiting. I catch my breath as he walks by and kisses me softly on my lips. "What's up? You didn't tell me you were coming over," he says. "Thought I surprise you, let's take a ride," I tell him, contemplating on how I should tell him. "Ok, let me change real quick," he adds to his part of the conversation. "Sure," I look at him, hiding my eyes a little. "I'll wait for you out here." I tell him, he walks back to his house inside to change out of his sweaty clothes and I guess take a quick shower to make himself decent. _

_When Ezra gets into the passenger seat next to me, I instantly smell Estee Lauder Pleasures For Men, my favorite scent on him. I lean in to kiss him and we share a passionate kiss. As soon as we're done, I start the car and head towards the park it's a few streets over and it's one of the places where we liked to hang out and just talk. We always talked about everything from Shakespeare to the LA Lakers, everything under the moon. So thats why its a little hard for me to do this. There's silence for five minutes and then he speaks. "Is something wrong? You haven't spoken since you parked." He asks me with concern in his voice, I look at him and then break down in tears. Its all towing down on me now, this isn't just going to affect my life it's going to affect his life and our parents. He grabs me and holds me tight. "Maggie, what's wrong? Did you cheat on me? Tell me..." I can't take this anymore, so I blurt it out. "I'm pregnant. I took this test less than an hour ago, it's in the glove department if you want to double check. I'm so sorry..." I tell him backing away from him and looking him in the eyes and he does exactly what I didn't expect of him. "Your pregnant? Are you sure? Sometimes those test aren't correct?" He asks me, I look at him straight in the eyes, tears still flowing out. "This was the third test in two days, they were all positive. We can always go to the doctors to confirm it." "Let's do that, we shouldn't make any rash decisions right now while we're not extremely positive."  
_

_"And if I really am pregnant, what do you want to do?" I asks fearing the answer. "I...I'm not sure...We just graduated high school and we're too young to have a kid. I mean, i'm still trying to take care of myself. But we'll discuss that further with our parents if it comes to that. Until then we'll have each other." He hugs me again, making me melt in his arms._

_The next day we went to the doctors anticipating but understanding the obvious. I am pregnant. The doctor explained to us the options we had, the things we already knew. We can either carry the baby to term and raise it together, __separately, whatever it takes, give it up for adoption or there was always abortion. I would never expect myself to ever be considering that last option, but I can't make my dreams come true with a child. Ezra and I discuss the options together in my car, again at the park. He said that he didn't care as long as I was happy and he was involved with the child if I had it. But the hardest part of this whole situation is going to be telling our parents. We drove to my house because we assumed that they would take it much easier than his parents. Surprisingly they weren't as shocked as I thought they would be, my father was actually calm and happy for me, unlike my mother who was a little upset but was understanding. In the end, I knew I had their blessing with any decision we made. _

_But right now, sitting in his parents house on their couch, knowing what Ezra's about to tell them I feel my heart drop down to my stomach, my stomach flipping in a thousand flips. As I looked from Dianne and Richard Fitzgerald, in her diamond ensemble to his suit and tie on a casual Saturday afternoon. They've always made me feel uncomfortable, that's why we spent most times at my place or the park. He was raised from money and didn't want nothing to do with it. He felt that it made his family feel like the world is handed to them, that's one of the reasons why I love him. "Mom, dad," I hear him begin to tell them. "There's something that we need to tell you... Maggie's pregnant" His mother's face drops, realizing what he just said. "You didn't..." Dianne lets in a harsh tone, "Ezra how could you, with this white trash whore. You have your whole life ahead of you..." Richard then bumps into the conversation, "Dianne calm down." He tells her, she begins to take slow breaths. "They are adults now, they have to deal with their consequences." Richard than stands and leaves the room, Ezra doesn't even try to stop his father because he knew that was true, he is an adult and he has to live with this. "Mom, don't talk to her like that, I love her," he tells his mother. Dianne looks at me, Ezra throws his arm in front of me, protecting me from this Rottweiler of a mother. "You did this to him, you knew what you were doing and you ruined my son's life," she says and leaves the room behind her husband. I break down in tears. Ezra looks at me, protecting me from the world. "We're going to be fine," he whispers to me, and I believe him._

_After what happened I hadn't been back to the Fitzgeralds house and neither has Ezra, he grabbed a handful of things and has been sleeping at my house. We've been talking a lot about our futures and college. He was accepted to a local college and was attending this fall, I was going to U Penn, with a scholarship so I couldn't be distracted with a child. I needed to figure out what I was going to do before it was too late. Right now i'm going over my acceptance letter from Penn for the millionth time, my dream is a footstep away. Ezra went to his house to grab the rest of his things, he was going to leave for college in a few days and needed to make sure he had everything. I planned on leaving in a few weeks to get settled before classes start and even visit my older sister Loretta, who has graduated college and engaged to a future doctor, she lives near the campus and works there in admissions as well as a councilor. I hear a knock on the door and head to it, I open it and see Dianne Fitzgerald standing there I begin to close the door when she stops me with words. "We need to talk," she says in a firm understanding tone. I open the door wide and look at her._

_"You don't have to invite me in, I won't be long," she tells me. She opens up her Dolce and Gabbana purse and grabs out a huge wad of money in an envelope and hands it to me. "This is for you to take care of that thing," I look at her, not knowing exactly what's going on. "What?" I asks with confusion. "I want you to take this money, it's enough for you to end that pregnancy and live on, for all I care. I want you to take it and leave early. I know your attending Penn in the fall, I know a few people who can make your attendance there just disappear if you don't do as told." I look at her, stern in the face, trying to let all this sink in, she's bribing me to leave early and 'take care' of my unborn child. "When I tell Ezra what you did he's going to hate you," I let her know that i'm more in control of this situation than she thinks I am. "Poor Maggie, if you know what's best for you and your dream college you won't tell Ezra anything. That fetus is a mistake and you know that. Your life won't be easy if you keep it, you won't be able to do all the things your suppose to do when your in college. Disappear or i'll make it happen." She hands over the envelope I grab it and look it over as she walks away. There's more than money in there than I can count._

_I thought about telling Ezra about everything but I couldn't...I packed up everything I needed and left. I headed towards my sisters house until I got there. I knew he wouldn't look for me here, because I as of today I can't talk to him again. If I do I fear that his mother will come after me like piranhas in feeding. I left a note for my parents telling them I was going to get a head start on college and i'll call them when I can. As of that day I was no longer involved in Ezra Fitzgerald's life._


	2. ezrA's present

Most mornings are hard because it makes me realize that I am a jobless loser. It's been hard since I lost my job at Hollis, I can't go back to Rosewood High so I look for other means of money. Today I have a job interview with a local magazine called 'Bookworm' where they have short stories from local authors and short articles on different books coming out and events coming up. I applied three months ago and I got a call back two days ago so I am excited that I might be having an income soon. I began today like any other day, I showered and dressed appropriately for the occasion. I texted Aria and told her I was heading out and enjoy her day at school. I left my apartment and got into my car, as I drove down the street I turned on the radio and hear Edwin McCain's "I'll Be" and instantly remember this used to be and Maggie's song. We used to sing the words to each other to help the other fall asleep. We loved the words to the song so much that we got matching tattoos. I got "I'll Be" on the upper inner part of my arm and she got it on her wrist.

Hearing the words again makes me think of the last time I saw her, the last time I heard her voice. I loved Maggie and a part of me always will. She was the girl I planned on marrying one day, having a future with, until we made the mistake of getting knocked up at 18. I promised her I would be there for everything but a few days before I was to leave to go off to college she left without a word, its like she disappeared off the face of the earth. I never loved another girl the way I loved her, Jackie and Aria, they are different chapters of my life. The thing that made me the most devastated was that my mother paid her to leave town and abort the baby, I couldn't love my mother the same after I found out.

As I pulled up in the parking lot, I threw away those thoughts. I had to be focused if i was going to get this job. The building I was walking into is home to more than one business, apparently there is a doctors office, a bakery, another magazine called 'Pleasure' and other miscellaneous stores. As I walked to the closed elevator doors I see a variety of people waiting for it, and when the empty doors open we all shuffle in and press the button for the floor we need, I press number three. As the doors close a woman rushes to it and asks to hold it, so I stop the door with my arm and allow her in. After she gets in, she says "thank you", and looks at buttons and sees that the floor she needed is lit up. "Your welcome," I tell her. As the doors open on the third floor I exit along with this beautiful young woman, I head towards the Bookworm offices and she heads towards 'Pleasure'. I walk to the receptionist in the office, she's in her late thirties with brownish, red hair and black framed glasses. "How can I help you?" she asks me. "I'm here for an interview with Gerald Higgins," I tell her with a little enthusiasm. She goes to a computer and starts typing words into the screen. "Mr. Ezra Fitz? I'm sorry the spot has already been filled, we must have forgotten to call you and let you know." She tells me killing my excitement. "Your positive? I just got a call two days ago." I reassure her. She looks at me with condolence, "Again, i'm sorry." I walk out, I can't take this disappointment. I begin to walk towards the elevator to exit when I feel the urge to look go look at Pleasure.

I turn around and walk towards the doors for Pleasure, I open the door and head to their receptionist a young woman in her late twenties with white blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. Her name tag says 'Tiphany'. "How can I help you today?" Tiphany asks with a perky attitude. I look around and see an empty waiting room. "I was wondering who can I talk to about getting a job here." I ask out of curiosity. "That would be the owner, she hires and fires around here," she says with a smile and picking up a phone and pressing a button I guess to call the owner. "Yes, Ms. Rhoe, there's someone here who wants to apply for a job. Ok, i'll let them know," she hangs up the phone and then looks at me. "It's your lucky day, follow me." She says getting out of the chair and leading me towards the owners door. I'm anticipating possibly working for someone with so much power. "Good luck," Tiphany tells me and then heads back to the front. I open the door and walk into the room, I see the back of a black leather chair a second later it turns around and I see the face i've been thinking of...

"Maggie?" I ask like I need to be reassured of the face I slept next to for days at a time. She looks at me just as more as surprised as I am. She basically looks the same except her hair is longer, wavier and a little darker than it used to be. "Ezra?" As soon as she says my name I know i'm not crazy, I run up to her and kiss her as passionately as I did the day I found out she was pregnant. Before she left me. When we break apart she lets out a breath of revilement and I hold on to her. "Wha...what are you doing here?" She then sounds confused. "Your mother's not here is she?" I look at the woman who I loved and see what she's now, it makes me love her more. "No... I was here for an interview with Bookworm but they hired someone already. I don't know why I came in here, I felt drawn to it...Now I know why." I let go of her and look around the room. "You made your dreams come true, so it is possible." I look at her, she picks up the phone and calls someone, "Can you reschedule all my appointments to another day, please? Thank you." She then looks at me, "We have some catching up to do." I follow her lead for once.

We decided to go to a near by cafe, so we can talk in private. We're sitting in a booth facing each other, she's sipping on hot tea while i'm drinking coffee, she's never been a big coffee drinker. We sit in silence for a few minutes, neither of us knowing what to say. Then I begin to speak. "Where have you been?" I ask wanting to know what happened to her. "Or can you at least tell me what happened to you after you left?" She looks at me, her eyes look a little sad, like I made her upset. "I bet you probably heard about what your mother did. She was probably pretty ecstatic to finally have me gone that she was bragging," she looks at me and I give her a look like I know. "It wasn't just her, it was the pressure to make a choice on having a baby or not. I had to get away. I'm sorry I never called or messaged you back. That was one thing your mother wanted, she wanted me to loose all contact with you. I guess loving you came with a price. " I still can't believe what my mother put her through, but I need to know the answer to one thing important. "What happened with that situation?" I finally have the nerve to ask. "I could lie to you and make you believe it but that was never our relationship," I see her taking a moment and then she starts talking again. "When I left I went to my sister's. I stayed there during college and she helped me with everything. A place to stay, and helped me raise the baby. She's the best God mother I could've ever asked for..." I look at her, she said raise, meaning... "We have a kid?" I ask.

"Yeah, we do. A daughter," she tells me smiling. I am overwhelmed, over joyed. I grab her hands and am suddenly flashed back to my life now. I am with someone, for all I know she can be too. And then I look down and see the tattoo that we both have, she sees me staring at then looks at me. "I couldn't find the heart to have it removed." She tells me. I can't believe this. But I have to know one more thing... but before I can ask.

"I never stopped loving you, Ezra. I might have dated another guy but he was never you." I listen to her confession. "You've only dated one guy after me?" I don't know why I felt the urge to ask. "Yeah, we started dating a few months after Paytin was born...and broke up recently." I look at her, our daughter's name is Paytin. "What happened?" I ask her out of curiosity and nosiness. "I wanted to settle down and start an actual family, he didn't." We start to have an actual conversation. "She calls him dad doesn't she?" I blurted out and asked her, she drops her eyes and then looks at me, sympathetically. "He's the only father she knows. And I can't throw you into this right now, you might confuse her. But I can show you pictures. Maybe eventually you can see her in person." Maggie picks up her cell phone off the table and searches for pictures of our daughter. As I look at this beautiful little girl, I see my nose, Maggie's cheekbones, a mixture of Maggie's natural blonde hair and my curly dark brown, she's just as beautiful as her mother. And then I continue to hear stories about her and how she grew up, things that I had to miss out on because of my mother.

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING THIS CHAPTER! MORE COMING SOON...WHATCHA THINK? LOVED IT? HATED IT? SO-SO? COMMENT, LET ME KNOW?**

**COMMENTS = LOVE! PLEASE COMMENT!**

**THE STORY WILL CONTINUE TO GO BACK AND FORTH FROM MAGGIE AND EZRA'S POV!**


	3. mAggie's A little liAr

I can't believe Ezra and I talked all day, when I realized it was three-thirty, I had to leave. I had to pick up Paytin from school and head off to my sister's for dinner, it's a weekly ritual. Once a week we head go to my sister's house and Paytin plays with her cousin, Chelsie, who's a year younger than her. I was so happy when my sister married Kyle Winthrop, the doctor, he made her so happy and he still does. I learned so much about Ezra, he became a teacher like he's always wanted and then lost his job at Hollis college. He was a teacher at the high school but left to work there. He told me that he hasn't talked to his family for a long time until recently his mother and brother just popped into his life unexpectedly. The thing that made my heart break a little was hearing that he had a girlfriend. I kind of saw it as fate today when we ran into each other after what i've been going through with my ex, which I completely lied to him about. I had to, if he knew what was really going on, he would try to protect me like he's always done.

I pulled up at the school that Paytin goes to, waiting in the pick up lane on the side of the school between at least half a dozen cars waiting to pick up their children as well, when I see Paytin running up to the car, her long hair flowing behind her. "Hey baby, how was school?" I ask as Jenn the teacher on duty comes up to the car to make sure Paytin is in. "It was good," Paytin tells me as she puts on her seat belt in the backseat. I look at her and remember all the fun I had today talking to her father, the man I loved a million years ago. It was hard just sitting there talking to him, all the memories I had kept rushing right back to me like they were happening all over again. Like the time when we stayed up three days talking about our futures together. I was going to start my magazine and he was going to teach and write on the side. I had to throw those memories away when I pulled up to my sister's place, we both live in Rosewood, right down the street from each other.

As I walk into Loretta and Kyle's two floor, four bedroom, three and a half bathroom house with a built in pool I imagine how my life turned tragic in the past year and how different it could be in the future. And I remember when I threw up in the pool a year or so ago. As soon as we walk in Paytin rushes to Chelsie's room and my sister walks by me with her 8 month pregnant self, we look a lot a like but her hair is a dark brown, we share a hug. "It's good to see you," we both share a hug. "You are not going to believe what happened today?" I tell her as she leads me to the living room and we sit down. "Where's Kyle?" I ask before I start to tell her. "Grilling steaks. Is this about Scott?" She asks worried, I reassure her that its not. "It's about Ezra." She looks shocked. "I ran in to him today. We started talking and it felt good. It felt natural." My sister starts looking concerned for my safety. "I don't know if that will be a good idea right now. Your going through a divorce and Scott has threatened to hurt you and Paytin," she tells me in a concerned voice. "Besides how would you feel if Dianne knew? You took that money and left like she wanted." I love my sister but I hate it when she sounds like our mother. "I don't care about Dianne, that was years ago, that part of my life is over and done. Besides Ezra's seeing someone. I won't do anything stupid, I just want to try to be friends with him again. I want him to meet Paytin one day and I want her to call him dad. Not Scott." I guess my sister is finally understanding what I am trying to say.

"Did you tell him that your married?" I look at her, "No. I lied. And I hate myself for not telling him the truth about that. He would try to protect us, I won't let Scott hurt him, too." I look straight ahead at the tv and see me and my sister's reflection on the black screen. "I just wish I would have known about the real Scott before I said 'I do.'" Kyle walks into the living room wearing a 'Kiss The Cook' apron on, smelling like grilled food. I turn around when I hear his voice. "Marigold. How are you? Where's my little pumpkin?" He says calling me the nick name that he came up with since I told him my real name is Margaret. And he's been a great second father to Paytin, he has always been helpful. "Hey, Crumble Up Sock Titties, Paytin's with your daughter playing," I tell him calling him the name that I came up with two summers ago when he dressed up like a woman and my sister like a man for Halloween, we used some socks for his boobs so I tease him and call him that. "Dinner's going to be done soon, I just threw some vegetables on," he says as my sister walks by him and kisses him. "I'm going to go check up on the girls," I tell them leaving them alone and then walking to Chelsie's bedroom, which has two twin size beds and a lot of toys. I see the girls playing with the barbie dolls and remember when it was me and Loretta playing together.

We had another sister, Brandi who was two years older than Loretta, but when she was 17, making me 10, she killed herself. I found her asleep in her room, I thought that she was just sleeping, until she didn't wake up. I told Loretta to check up on her and we she saw she wasn't breathing, called 911. I never knew why she did it, until I was 13 and I found her diaries packed away in the attic, apparently she was in an abusive relationship with her boyfriend Jonathan at the time and wasn't telling anybody at home. After I read that I tried to remember everything to see if at 10 years old I could have helped her. She was happy most of the time but even now as I think of it, she was always pretending to be happy. I still never understood why she couldn't leave, even now that i'm going through a similar situation, I still don't understand. I found the strength, why couldn't she? Why did she take the easy way out?

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING. THANKS FOR REVIEWING! WHAT DID YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER? DO YOU LIKE THE INSIGHT ON MAGGIE? LET ME KNOW, DON'T BE SHY... COMMENT!**

**ALSO, IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS ON WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN LET ME KNOW...I LOVE HEARING FROM YOU GUYS! YOU ARE AMAZING.  
**


	4. SORRY not a real chapter

**DUE TO NEW INFORMATION DISCOVERED FROM LAST NIGHTS EPISODE "SINGLE FRIGHT FEMALE" AIRED ON AUGUST 21, 2012 I REALIZED THAT SOME OF MY INFORMATION COULD BE EITHER MISLEADING OR NOT CALCULATED ENOUGH, SO I'M GOING TO BE EDITING AND RE-POSTING THE CHAPTERS UP, SO I ALSO MIGHT BE ADDING AND TAKING SOME STUFF AWAY OR ONTO THE STORY. SO REMEMBER TO COME BACK AND RE-READ IT!**

**ALSO I'M WORKING ON A SMALL CAST VIDEO FOR YOUTUBE AS SOON AS THAT'S UP I'LL INFORM YOU GUYS, THANKS FOR READING...**

**THANKS FOR EVERYTHING... SUBSCRIBE, COMMENT, FAVORITE, ETC...**

**TO WATCH THE CAST VIDEO...**

GO TO MY YOUTUBE PAGE, lorettaluvsblac


	5. AriA's little heArtAche

As I recall my day in my head I still can't believe it all happened. I want to pinch myself a thousand times to wake myself up but still nothing. I talked to Maggie for hours about everything under the moon. I learned that she's been living in Rosewood for a while now, here under my nose and now I finally run into her. She's been running her own business for the past year and a half, finishing college and still having time to raise our kid. She was always a determined person. She told me that she would try to get me a job at her magazine that there was an opening and I think that would be a great opportunity for me. To work as a writer and get a little closer to her, for our daughters sake. Our daughter, I still can't put my head around that, she had the baby, a girl and named her Paytin. I hope one day we can work some kind of arrangement out so I can help raise her and be able to see her on the weekends or something. She took away the last seven years from me so I'm going to try everything to gain it back.

As I walk through my front door I see Aria sitting on the couch waiting for me. "Hey, how was your interview? Must have been great if your now getting home?" She scowls at me with no true pure emotion. She's been upset with me since I wasn't completely honest about the whole Maggie situation. The reason I didn't tell her was because Maggie was gone, I was never suppose to see or hear from her again. Today was either pure coincidence or fate working on our shoulders. "Actually, they hired some one else." I tell her, sitting down next to her. She looks at me, "You've been gone all day?" She asks again, I look at her, I need to tell her. "I bumped into Maggie, she's here, Aria, here is Rosewood." Aria looks a little concerned, like this might put the nail in the coffin of our relationship. "So you've been talking to her all day? At least your telling me this instead of hiding it. I appreciate that." She then looks at me like she's dying to hear about what I learned today but without actually asking about it. "She had the baby. A little girl named Paytin. She showed me pictures, she looks a lot like her mom."

"So what are we suppose to do now?" Aria turns around and looks at me face to face, ready for a full blown conversation about this. "Are we going to take her on the weekends? Did you tell Maggie about me?" I was expecting that last question as soon as I realized I was telling her this. "Yes, I did, technically. I told her I was in a relationship, I didn't give her the technical aspects of it. But she told me that eventually we'll work something out about me seeing Paytin and taking her on the weekends, she...we don't want to confuse her by throwing all this on her right now." I let Aria in on what we discussed earlier and I continue to tell her what I learned. "Maggie was in a long relationship, Paytin only knows that other guy as dad. I hate that fact but I can't change what happened. That is another reason I hate my mother right now, because of her my child is calling someone else dad." Aria hasn't really showed any true emotions about this since we started this conversation, but I can tell she's interested to know more. "Do you still love her?" She asks something I didn't expect to hear at all. "Of course I do, she was my first love and the mother of my child, a piece of my heart is going to still belong to her," I begin to tell Aria, now I can tell she's getting upset a little. "But she's a chapter of my life now, just like Jackie. Your my now Aria, your the only girl I truly love." I make her smile, we share a hug and then continue our nights just like we have before.

*Aria*

When I woke up this morning I did my normal morning rituals, I took a shower got ready for school but this morning was different because i'm still reeling from the facts that Ezra told me last night. Maggie had their child, she's been here in Rosewood this whole time and we had no idea until yesterday when he saw her again. I'm a little worried, she was his first love, what if she wants him back. Would he run back into her arms? I don't know if it was nerves or something I ate yesterday but I threw up this morning and i've been feeling different recently. Things have been far beyond confusion for me and Ezra recently. It all started when his mother and brother came into our lives unexpectedly, his mother trying to bribe me into leaving him, just like she did to Maggie. And then his brother telling me about the Maggie situation, I didn't even expect to hear information like that about Ezra.

As I walked to the table where my friends are sitting I fear of telling them, wondering if I even should tell them. This has nothing to do with them or our "A" situation right now so there's truly no reason for me to even tell them. I feel sick to stomach either way and as I sit down I can tell Spencer can tell. "Whoa, Aria, what you have for breakfast?" I look at her, "Nothing. I'm not hungry, but I might be getting sick. I feel sick." I tell her with my head hung low. "Then why did you come to school?" Emily then asks. "I thought it would pass," I tell them since they are all concerned for me. "I guess its not," I tell them as I stand up and feel a little light headed. "I'm going home," I almost fall and Hanna catches me. "We should take her home," she announces to Spencer and Emily. My bestfriends then bring me home, I appreciate their kindness. I spent the rest of the day curled up in my bed feeling like crap.


	6. SORRY this is the cast

In case you haven't seen the cast video...

* * *

The Past Comes Back Official Cast:

Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery

Ian Harding as Ezra Fitz

Katie Cassidy as Maggie Rhoe

Savannah Paige as Paytin Rhoe

Rachel McAdams as Loretta Rhoe-Winthrop

Eric Martsolf as Kyle Winthrop

Brandon Barash as Scott

* * *

To check out the official video go to my youtube page lorettaluvsblac

The next chapter should be up soon, the reason for delays is that I lost power due to Hurricane Isaac and I was having some writers block, but i'm working on the next chapter trying to make it interesting!


	7. mAggie's nightmAre

When I woke up this morning I got myself ready before I woke Paytin up. I put on my salmon colored jeans, a black tank and black boots. I have my now sandy colored hair half way up with natural curls hanging loosely on my shoulders. I put on my light make up to look good for the rest of the day ahead of me. I begin to make Paytin cereal and focus on what else needs to be done before she heads off to school. She walks into the kitchen wearing jeans and a cute top from her favorite store in the mall, Forever 21. I bring her the bowl, she sits down at the table and begins to eat her fruity pebbles. She takes takes a sip of apple juice that I already had placed waiting for her. "Mommy, when's daddy coming home?" Paytin asks with pure curiosity. I don't know how to answer that question without confusing her anymore than she probably is. "Daddy's not coming home. When two people fall out of love sometimes not being together is better for them. So it's just going to be me and you for now on, ok?" I tell her, she looks at me, she should understand why I feel that way, she was here for one or two of the fights. "So daddy won't hurt you anymore?" I hated hearing those words but she is right. "Exactly. Finish your breakfast so you can get to school."

Paytin finished her cereal and I finished my hot tea, then I dropped her off at school and my mind drifted off to Ezra and I wonder if he's awake. I pick up my iphone and dial the number he gave me yesterday. I'm anticipating to hear his voice. I know I shouldn't be feeling this way since I know he has a girlfriend but it's like all those feelings I hid underneath came bursting out when I saw his face again and I miss having an actual conversation with him. So as soon as I hear his raspy morning voice say "Hello", I fall back into routine. "What are you eating for breakfast? I feel like we could mix up some killer waffles."

"Maggie?" He seems to confirm my voice. "We haven't cooked together in years." He tells me. "Obviously. Do you have all the ingredients to make waffles?" I reassure him this is happening no matter if he likes it or not. "All but a machine," he answers. "Well i'll stop off at the store and then i'll be on my way. So be prepared to cook." I like this feeling of youth again. "Gotcha," he tells me and gives me address, I know the area so I know his place will be easy to find. I went to the store picked up a waffle press and two wine glasses. When I knock on Ezra's door, I held my breath. I know his life is different now without his mom's money so I don't know what to expect. He opens the door still in his pjs. I walk in with the bags. "If I knew this was going to be a pajama party I wouldn't have changed." I tell him jokingly. "What made you want to make waffles?" he asks taking the bags and placing them on the counter, taking the box and glasses out.

"I just thought, I miss cooking with you. It made me remember that weekend your parents and brother went out of town and we had your house to ourselves." I smile. "We cooked together everyday," he says and then looks at the glasses. "You still drink everything out of flutes?" He asks holding them up. "Basically," I tell him looking around at his homey apartment. "I like your place, very relaxing. Where's your girlfriend? You two don't live together?" I ask. He hesitates before answering. "No. She's at school. Don't you have work?" He asks me. "I'm the boss, I make my own hours. What she's studying?" I walk to the fridge and start taking some ingredients out. "Let's make some killer waffles," he says changing the subject.

After making and devouring some delicious waffles with fresh fruit and powdered sugar, I washed the dishes and decided to stay longer. I needed this. Especially everything Scott put me through for the last two years of my life, I need some kind of normalcy. Maybe eventually it'll be me, Ezra and Paytin together and then I come to remember his girlfriend. Are they serious? Could they get married one day? I begin to wonder about asking again but he might change the subject again. I throw myself carefully on his couch and begin to get comfortable. "So what grade is Paytin in?" Ezra asks sitting down next to me. I look at him, liking this moment. "First and she's reading at a third grade level. She's very intelligent..." "Just like her parents," he says interrupting my sentence. "I can't wait for you to meet her, she's adorable," I tell him, he grabs my hand. "I have an invitation for you and Paytin to come over this weekend for dinner. You can meet my girlfriend and I can meet my daughter," he lets go of my hand and catches himself on those words again.

"My daughter, I still can't believe i'm saying that," he says looking at me. "I would love to have dinner with you," I tell him, hating hearing that word again. Girlfriend. I don't think i'll ever be able to find another man like Ezra. "So I have an opening at Pleasure if you want it." I tell him, he looks at me and then I finish to tell him about it. "It's going to be your very own article, every month a different subject." He looks happy smiling ear to ear. "That's amazing, thank you. " He says and kisses me, I kiss him back, we break apart and I don't regret what just happened. "I better be going, " I let him know, getting up grabbing my purse. "The waffle iron is my house warming gift." Ezra stands up and heads to the door to see me off. "Goodbye," he tells me and kisses my cheek. "About what happened on the couch, forget about it, ok..." He tells me, I agree and head off to work.

All day I couldn't get my mind off of that kiss, it was all I could think about during my meetings. It's like those years with Scott disappear when i'm with Ezra. When my day at work was over I called my sister on her cell phone. I knew even if the doctor told her she was on bed rest and not to even think about work, she wouldn't listen. She answered on the second ring. "Hey, Mags. What's up?" I hear my sister's voice, she sounds a little agitated. "I was thinking of picking up the girls today so you and Kyle can relax before the baby comes," I tell her. "That sounds amazing, your a life saver. You'll keep her for the night, right?" She says wanting to hear the obvious. "Yes, of course. I'll bring her to school tomorrow, she does have her own drawer at my house. So how is work going? Or did you finally listen to your doctor and get off your feet?" I get a little motherly with her. "I took my maternity leave early," I can totally tell she's lying, this must be why she sounds agitated. "They made you go home, didn't they?" I ask.

"Ok, they did. I was forced to leave early. I can't help it that I love my job and I actually like working. I need to do something, I can't do nothing." I would begin to give her advice but half the time she doesn't listen. "How about a nice bubble bath, or a massage. Or you can just have sex with your husband." I know the last part she's going to be upset about, she's pregnant and both times she was she didn't like to even hear that word. "Margaret Lynn-Pembroke Rhoe, I am your older sister, you shouldn't be suggesting that. You shouldn't even know about sex." She says over reacting with her hormones in overdrive. "Loretta Lynn Rhoe, we both have children. We both know about sex. Go entertain yourself, i'm picking up your kid." I tell her and then hang up the phone. I'm now focused on being a mom and an aunt.

After an afternoon of helping both girls with home work, letting them play before their baths, reading nightly stories to both of them, they both fell asleep and I had the rest of the night to myself. It made me think about switching the dinner at Ezra's to my house, for one, his apartments a little small and I would rather have them over here, in my territory. So I called him and let him know, he was up for it. I decided to take my own advice and take a bubble bath, so I put on some Celine Dion and as i'm laying in the Jacuzzi tub all my thoughts go off in different directions. I'm not distracted by Ezra or Scott, i'm empty minded. I then hear a light knock on the door, so I get out of the tub and grab my robe and throw it on. I then walk downstairs to the door, while i'm walking there's another light tap. When I get to the door I look through the peep hole and don't see anyone. I'm beginning to get a little freaked out. I open the door and look outside, no one around. My heart begins to pound harder. I walk outside and as soon as I do, the front door slams shut. I turn around and try opening the door, it's locked. What the hell? I bang on the door try to wake one or both of the kids, but nothing. I start screaming their names, "Paytin, Chelsie, open the door." Nothing. I turn around and Scott's standing there. "Wha...What are you doing here?" I look at the man I once loved. His dark brown hair, his devilish smile, he outstretches his arms to try to touch me. "Your going to be ok, everything's going to be fine." I get tempted to rush into his arms and I do, I fall into Scott's arms like old times. "Please tell me you have the key? I'm locked out..." I tell him, almost crying. "I know..." he tells me and brings his hands to hold my face and kiss me, I don't know why i'm giving into him, he's made me so miserable. I begin to kiss him back and then his hands go down to my neck and start choking me. "Sc...Stop!" I choke out as he begins to strangle me to death.

I wake up from my nightmare breathing hard, I can still feel his hands on my throat. I throw mine on it to make sure i'm alive, or even awake. I can't believe Scott's even creeping into my dreams. I sit up in bed and turn on the lamp next to it, I grab my cell feeling tempted to call Ezra but then I see it's 2 in the morning. I put my phone down, turn off the lamp and try to go back to bed. I can't keep living in this constant fear of Scott anymore. As I drift off to sleep I can't stop thinking of Ezra.


	8. heArtAche AheAd

*Aria*

After spending a day sleeping in bed, I had to recollect myself. I wasn't going to let being ill get the worse of me, so I walked into the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. My face was pale, under my eyes had bags, and a few hints of acne popping out. I couldn't take this, and then I begin to realize, I haven't had my period this month. I begin to count the days and I was sure, it's late. I begin to panic, this can't be happening to me. I can't be pregnant, i'm a senior in high school, i'm graduating in May. I have my whole life ahead of me right now. I then realize what I need to do, I need to take a pregnancy test to make sure. I sneak out of the house so no one asks questions and head to a store where no one would know my face, so I drove one town over. After I bought the ept test with one little once over from the older female clerk, I asked if there was a bathroom, she told me there was one outside. So I walked out back and walked into the unisex bathroom. I peed on the stick, and while I waited the appropriate amount of time I looked over the box and read the directions. After the two minute time wait, I looked at the stick and what I dreaded most happened. The stick had a plus sign on it. Plus meant positive. Positive meant i'm with child. THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING.

I realize I have to tell Ezra, I can't just not tell him. This is going to blow his mind. He thought having a daughter with Maggie was enough, now we are having a child. Or not. I have all kinds of options. I know I need to talk to him. I drove back to Rosewood and straight to his place, for some unapparent reason that stupid stick has been glued to my hand since I found out. As I walk down the hall to his apartment I take a deep breath, when I reached his door, the stick and box are in my purse, I knock carefully. He opens the door and I grab him, kiss him passionately pushing him into his apartment and shutting the door behind me. After that kiss, I let go and look at him. "What was that for?" he asks trying to catch his breath. "That was for...because I love you." I tell him. "We need to talk," I add walking to the sofa to sit down. He follows and we sit together, face to face. I toss my purse next to me, quietly daring myself from just pulling the test out now. I wonder to myself, how did Maggie tell him this.

"I need you to have an open mind about something..." I begin to say as he looks at me. "Seriously, Aria, what's going on?" He asks. "I'm pregnant." I throw it all on him. He begins to laugh a little to himself. "Is that what you call a good joke?" He asks nervously. I look at him, my face as serious as serious could be. He then begin to freaks, just like I expected him to. "Pregnant. Seriously, Aria, please tell me your joking?" My face doesn't unfreeze to a laughing manor like he expected. I begin to cry instead. "I keep trying to over in my head, how this could have happened but... i'm scared, Ezra. I'm scared." He holds me and makes me feel better. "There's always a possibility that it could be a false positive. So we should go see a doctor, to make sure." I agree with him.

Later that day, Ezra and I, went to a free clinic in the same town I bought the test and we were determined to see if this was truly positive. Tear stains are on my face, i'm beyond confused and upset. I peed in a cup and wrote down my information, I used a fake last name since it was the free clinic and you didn't need an ID. As we are waiting in the room for the doctor, Ezra looks at me holding my hand. "We're ok, everything's going to be fine," he reassures me. I listen and breath in as the older male doctor walks in. "Mr. and Mrs. Fitzgerald. Your not pregnant..." As the doctor said those words I let out a sigh of revilement, so does Ezra. "According to your test results, your perfectly fine. Just a little dehydrated, you need some fluids, it seems your just going through a small sickness that nothing but chicken soup and water can't cure." The doctor looks at me, then at Ezra. "Now, I do have to say, if you don't want to go through a scare like this again before you are actually ready to raise a child, you need to use protection, ie...condoms, birth control, I can provide you with a prescription, if you aren't prescribed any." I look at him, happier than I was a few minutes ago. "Thank you."

I feel so much better now that I know it was just a false positive. But a part of me feels upset, like I wanted to be a mom, so I can know that I will have a piece of Ezra with me forever. Even if we, eventually do break up for good. Or was it just that I didn't want to compete with Maggie anymore. After getting in Ezra's car and shutting the door, I look at him. "How do you feel?" I ask him, he looks at me. "Better. Relieved. I really couldn't handle that right now." I look at him, puzzled. "Couldn't handle it. You have a daughter with Maggie. A daughter who plan on helping her raise. And the thought of us having a child you couldn't handle." I can't believe he upset me. "That's not what I meant, Aria. I couldn't handle the stress of Paytin and another kid right now, I haven't even officially met her yet." He puts his hand on the key in the ignition. "You'd rather be a family with them wouldn't you?" I regret asking that question, he takes his hand off of the key and keeps his eyes away from me. "We've kissed. Recently. Twice." Tears start flowing out of my eyes as I hear his confession, those four little words just broke my heart. "Do you want, to be a family...with her?" Tears pouring down. "Aria. I never in a million years expected her to come back into my life, I never expected her to have our kid. So excuse me if those thoughts came to me, everytime we kissed." He confesses with out even looking at me. I couldn't take this, I get out of the car and start walking away. I don't look back...


	9. ezrAsfAmilyportrait

*Ezra*

After starring at the steering wheel for a few seconds I jumped out of the car and walked in front of Aria, stopping her in her tracks. "Wait, Aria, don't go. Get in the car, please," I tell her begging her to listen to me. She is as hard headed as always and tries to keep walking, I block her every step. "I'm sorry, ok. I know that the thought of Maggie and Paytin are going to haunt me, I can't control that. But I want you, so please get in the car." Aria tries to avoid my eyes, I keep looking at her wanting her to listen to me, to forgive me. "I want to spend forever with you, but I can't help but to feel this way about them." Aria looks like she's thinking things over in her head, she takes a breath and then looks at me. "I have to think about it, I was ready a few minutes ago to spend the rest of my life with you and now it's like i'm looking at a completely different person. I'm walking home, get out of my way." I give into her and let her walk home, I didn't like letting her walk but I couldn't force her into the car. As I walked back I kept thinking there must be something I can say to make her change her mind, but the first person to pop into my head was Maggie. I picked up my cell and dialed her number. She answered on the third ring, "Hey, Ezra. What's up?" She says and then I begin to say the words I might end up regretting. "Me and my girlfriend just broke up, can we talk?" She sounds like she's busy but I feel her feel me a little. "Come to my office, we can talk for a while..."

After I drove to Maggie's office it took me at least five minutes to get out of the car and walk into her office. After I walked in, she looked at me and I rushed into her arms. As she hugged me, I felt relieved. I couldn't stop thinking about how natural this felt. "How are you?" She asks as I let go of her and walk to the chair to sit, and she does the same. "I'm fine. Just a little... I hate this. I feel like I should miss her, I loved her. But my heart is telling me to go home with you," as I tell her those words, she smiles. "Then listen to it, we don't have to start a relationship together. But you can start one with our daughter," when she tells them, I smile.

After spending a few hours with Maggie in her office, watching her work, helping her and other random things of the day. We headed to the elementary school and picked up Paytin and drove to her house. She didn't introduce me in the car, but as we walked into Maggie's beautiful house, she told Paytin something important. "Put your things away and meet me in the kitchen, we need to have a family meeting..." Maggie tells her, Paytin looks at her mom, after looking at me. "Will you tell me who this is?" Paytin asks. "I will explain everything..." She tells Paytin as she heads to her bedroom, and lead me into her beautiful kitchen. I looked at the island and noticed the bowel of fruit, the stools around it. I sit down, she looks at me as she walks to the fridge. "Do you want something to drink?" She asks, I look at her. "Water, please." She grabs two bottles of water and a juice box for Paytin. "I can't believe i'm doing this..."

Just as she says that Paytin walks and sits down on the stool next to me, she grabs the juice pouch and puts the straw into drink and takes a sip, looking at me the whole time. "Who is he?" She whispers to her mother. "Paytin, honey. This is... your father. You see when mommy was in high school, she became pregnant with you. Ezra here, he helped make you. Scott, even though you call him Dad, isn't your dad. Do you understand what i'm saying?" Paytin looks at me, then back at Maggie, then at me again. "Scott's not my daddy, he is. He put the sperm in your vagina?" As she said that so bluntly, making me spit out the water I was inhaling. "How does she know that?" I ask Maggie. "I told her about sex last year. Well at least about how when two people are in love, they have sex and create a baby," as Maggie told me I look at her.

"I'm not as dumb as I look," Paytin tells me. "So, I call this guy, daddy? What about other daddy?," she asks her mother. Maggie looks at me then Paytin. "When your ready, you can call him dad. It's up to you. Scott will always be the guy who raised you but don't call him dad no more, for me." She gets off the chair and walks by me, I lean down to hug her, she lets me. I pick her up and place her on my lap. "We can always hang out together, i'll be here for you," I tell Paytin. "I'll call you Ez for now," she tells me and hugs me. I melt into her, hugging her closer to my skin.

"Can I facetime Chelsie on the iPad?" she asks her mother, looking at her. "Yes, you may," I put Paytin down and she runs off to her bedroom, when I hear the door shut behind her, I look at Maggie. "Scott's the guy..."

"I married. We got together when Paytin was a few months old, dated for a few years. We got married two years ago, but then not that long after, we started... arguing, fighting, throwing things. He hit me a few times," Ezra's eyes get wide with concern. "He's never put his hand on Paytin, I would have never let that happen," I tell him, tears falling out of my eyes. "You know i've always been a one guy kind of girl, we were together for a long time," I get off the chair and walk towards her, holding her. "If I would have known, I could have stopped him," I tell her. "That's why I wasn't going to tell you this part, but you need to know..." she pulls herself away to tell me something face to face.

"He's threatened to take Paytin and leave," tears pouring out her eyes. I wipe them away, looking into her beautiful eyes. "I'm never going to let that happen," I tell her and then kiss her beautiful lips. This kiss wasn't like those other kisses, this one was more passionate, more filled with love. This one made me know, I'm going to spend the rest of my life with her.


End file.
